Getting Over Maeve
by AchievementHunterLads
Summary: Spencer is still devastated over the loss of his love but will a case at a Texan horse ranch open his eyes to a new love? Rated M for eventual smut ;) (I suck at descriptions, please just read the damn thing!)
1. Chapter 1

******Hi guys, let me know what you think of this 1st chapter, (Although I'm updating regardless!) it would help me to know what you guys think and where you want the story going :)**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1:**

Spencer looked up from his book as a knock rang through his apartment. He folded over the corner of the page and placed it on the table before heading to the door. To tell the truth, he wasn't really reading the book, it was just a front to put on so no-one would know that his mind was occupied elsewhere.

He looked through his peephole to see JJ standing outside smiling up at the peephole. Spencer undid the deadbolt and opened the door with what passed for a smile on his face.

"Hey Spence. Morgan, Emily and Will are downstairs, we're going to see a movie, do you wanna come?" JJ asked, with hope in her eyes. Maybe today Spencer would finally leave his apartment for something other than work.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass." Spencer said, gesturing vaguely downstairs. "I'd probably just bring everyone down."

JJ sighed before saying, "We just want to know that you're okay Spence. We're all worried about you."

Spencer pulled his lips into a tight smile and said, "I'm fine, I've just got some stuff that needs to get done you know."

JJ nodded and said, "Well thanks anyway Spence. I'll see you later okay?"

Spencer nodded before closing the door after his friend's retreating form. As he was heading back to the table, he bumped into a cabinet and a slightly open drawer fell out onto the floor.

Spencer sighed before kneeling down to gather up the fallen papers. It was only when he was halfway done that he realised what he was picking up. Maeve's letters. It had been a week since he had last cried over her, but looking at her letters was just too much. He felt tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

An hour later, Spencer was asleep on the couch when the phone rang. He jolted awake and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Spencer said, tiredly.

"Reid, you need to come into the office. We have a case." Spencer heard Hotch's voice say through the phone.

Spencer responded with "I'm on my way", hung up the phone and headed into his bedroom to get his bag. He quickly checked that everything was there before straightening his tie, grabbing his keys and heading out of the apartment.

Half an hour later, Spencer was in the office and heading towards the meeting room when a very annoyed looking Prentiss, Morgan and JJ stepped out of the elevator, obviously not wanting to be at the office.

Spencer let a slight smile slip onto his face when they straightened up and tried to look professional for their superiors. When Morgan caught sight of Spencer, he led the others over to him.

"How's it going Reid?" he said, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"Good. Sorry about your movie." Spencer replied, casually shrugging the arm off his shoulders.

"We ended up just grabbing ice cream instead. It's no fun without you pointing out the mistakes in the movie Reid." Prentiss said, ruffling his hair and heading up into the conference room.

Spencer let a brief smile escape him before remembering the letters and letting a frown reappear.

Morgan and JJ looked at each other with sad eyes and followed Emily up stairs, Spencer following closely behind.

The rest of the team was already there, chatting around the table. JJ stood up and flicked on the first slide. "In a ranch in Texas, a former ranch hand by the name of Kyle Banner was found on the porch of another employee and daughter of the ranch owner, Zoey Webster." A picture of a bautiful blonde woman popped up on the screen alongside a picture of a blackened body, reclining in a porch chair.

"The body was burned to the point where the victim died but not to an extent where the body fell apart. This expresses a previous desire to pose the body in this manner on Miss Webster's porch. The local police station have posted 24 hour security outside her house in case this UnSub is in fact after Zoey." JJ continued, flicking the powerpoint to a slide that showed a wide shot of the porch with the victim posed in the far right corner.

"Why are they calling us in when this is a first time offence?" Morgan asked, flipping through his tablet in confusion.

"The police believe that the UnSub has tried to kill three times before but failed for various reasons." Hotch said, reading off names of his tablet, "Gemma Richards suffered from 2nd degree burns at the hands of a masked assailent, Paul Hargreaves suffered from third degree burns at the hands of a similar attacker, and finally Roger O'Donnell suffered extensive burns to his entire body and died in hospital before police could question him. All of these attacks occurred within a 12 mile radius of the ranch."

"That is definitely cause for suspicion. Do the police have any leads?" Rossi asked JJ.

"Zoey's ex boyfriend is in custody as he has previously expressed his desire to hurt Zoey before and a woman by the name of Grace Hunter has undergone extensive questioning about her connections to all four victims, but nothing more substantial than circumstantial evidence." JJ sighed before sitting down at the table.

"How far apart did these attacks happen?" Reid asked, furrowing his brow at the paperwork in front of him.

"The first two were weeks apart, the third came a few days after and then Kyle was found two days after Roger died." JJ said, looking at Hotch, knowing what he would say.

"The attacks are happening closer together, we need to get out there as soon as possible. Wheels up in 30." Hotch stood and stalked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer felt the plane wheels touch down onto the tarmac and his fellow agents shifted to move around him. He gathered up his things and stood to leave the plane.

15 minutes later, they pulled into the police station and were met by a rather staunch ooking cop with a thick bristly beard. "Howdy, I'm officer Jenkins but you can call me Jenks, everyone else here does." The big man shook each of their hands in turn with a big smile on his face.

"I'm Agent Hotchner. This is Agents Jarreau, Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi and Doctor Reid." Hotch introduced each of them in turn. "Do you have a room where we can set up?"

"Sure do. I cleared out my office for ya'll. It's the only room we have with a door aprt from the bathroom." Jenks said, with a laugh.

The team headed inside and Jenks led him to a small room off of the main office. Evryone squeezed in and looked at each other, "Small in here." Rossi commented, looking at Hotch to give the assignments.

"Dave, why don't you head out to the ranch with Reid and talk to Zoey and her father. Prentiss and Morgan, head to the morgue and check out th body. JJ and I will stay here and set up the board." Hotch nodded and four of the six agents filed out of the room.

As Rossi and Spencer stepped outside, they were met by a young officer kogging over to them. "Howdy agents. Jenks told me to take you two to the Webster ranch." he said with a grin.

Rossi whispered to Spencer, "Everyone's so perky here. It's making me a little sick."

Spencer snorted and quickly covered his mouth as the officer lead them over to a squad car and opened the back door for Spencer. He hopped in behind the grate while Rossi walked around to the passenger side and sat down.

On the way over, the officer felt he needed to make small talk with the two of them. "That Zoey.. wooo-wee, she is a looker huh?" the cop said, looking at Rossi with a smile.

"You know her?" Rossi asked, looking out the window.

"We went to school together back in the day, she was a looker then too." the officer said, winking in the mirror at Spencer.

Thankfully, they arrived at the ranch quickly. The officer parked on the road next to the driveway. "Why don't you drive in?" Reid asked, leaning forwards.

"They don't let cars on the property, it spooks the horses." The officer said, smiling at the two agents.

"Okay then." Rossi said awkwardly before getting out of the car and heading down the driveway with Spencer. It wasn't long before they had to jump aside as a herd of horses galloped up towards them followed by a tractor. The driver tipped his hat to them before continuing to drive the horses into a nearby paddock.

The driver arrived next to them a few minutes later and said, "Can I help you folks?"

Rossi pulled out his badge and showed it to the man. "Agent Rossi, FBI and this is Doctor Reid."

"Oh, you must be here about Kyle. Hop on the back, I'll take you to Geoff, he owns the ranch." The man gestured to the back of the tractor where there was a rickety piece of wood screwed onto the back as a makeshift seat.

"I think we'll walk thanks." Rossi said, with a smile.

"He's in the far paddock, that's a half an hours walk at the least, it'll be five minutes on the tractor. That bench has held up heavier things than you, just the other day, we used it to carry a wounded horse back to the stables." The driver gestured again at the back of the tractor.

Rossi and Spencer looked at each other, shrugged and climbed up onto the bench.

Zoey moaned as the cool, hard wood of the stable rubbed against her back while Jimmy, the ranch hand, thrust repeatedly into her dripping warm centre. She moaned and arched into him, feeling her orgasm building with every strong, violent thrust. Jimmy was moaning and grunting as he neared the edge as well.

"Oh... God... Zoey..." He gasped as his orgasm continued to build.

Zoey moaned and gasped as his silky voice finally undid her and she came. She felt Jimmy explode and cum as she clenched around him.

They both collapsed to the floor and panted, recovering. "Zoey, I never knew you liked me this way." Jimmy panted and reached his arm around her to fondle her chest.

Zoey smiled and said, "Of course I do. Haven't you noticed the way I look at you every day?"

Zoey felt Jimmy smile against the back of her neck and snake his other arm around her waist to rest gently over her sex. He slowly stroked her and she felt herself getting wet at his touch.

"You like this huh?" he asked, sensually and he slighly dipped his fingers inside her.

Zoey gasped and arched into the touch, feeling him growing hard against her back. She pushed his hand away and rolled over to face him. His smile faltered at the rejection but this was replaced by a look of surprise as she gently grasped the length of him.

She slowly massaged his throbbing member and saw it start to leak at the tip. She smiled and said, "Do you want me to finish you off?"

Jimmy nodded, gasping and moaning at her manipulation. She smiled and sunk her way down his body she her mouth was level with him. He gasped as she took the whole length of him into her mouth. It didn't take long for him to release and fill her mouth. She easily swallowed and inched her way back up his body to his lips, engaging him in a passionate kiss.

When she pulled away, he smiled and said, "Your turn."

His strong hands pushed her underneath him and he hovered over her. Zoey smiled and opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her with a smouldering look.

He slowly stroked his fingers down over her tender breasts and down her abs until they were resting on her lower belly. Zoey was quivering with anticipation and longing for his fingers to enter her. He smiled and stroked her clit twice before slowly edgeing in his fingers. Zoey gasped and her hands clenched around nothing as she felt hm stretch and massage her walls. She clenched around his fingers but he quickly pulled them out and moved his head down to be level with her sex. He trailed his tongue up her thigh before she felt it enter her. She moaned and thrust up into him, grinding her hips up into his mouth. It didn't take long for her to break and she felt warm stickiness coat her inner thighs and Jimmy's face.

He looked up and grimaced, wiping it off his face before moving back up to kiss her. He only just touched his lips when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Zoey, the FBI wants to talk to you." It was her father's voice. She gasped and sat up, knowing that he would be in here lookinng for her any minute. She jumped up and grabbed her clothes that had been quickly abandoned on the floor of the stall she and Jimmy had stumbled into.

"Why is the FBI here?" Jimmy asked, rubbing his head where Zoey had kneed him in her rush to stand up.

"Why do you think they're here?" Zoey asked, stumbling into her jeans and ripping her shirt from the hook on the wall where it had landed earlier.

"They're here because of Kyle?" Jimmy asked, reclining on the hay, making no rush to get dressed.

"Of course, it's not a natural death when you're burned horrifically and dumped on the porch of a riding instructor." Zoey shivered at the memory of opening her front door and finding Kyle on her deck chair, looking for all the world like he was just enjoying the sunrise.

Shaking off the memory, she threw a horse blanket over Jimmy's exposed genitals and hissed "Get dressed before my dad walks in here and sees you." With that remark, she turned and jogged out of the stall towards her father's voice, picking hay out of her hair on the way.

When she emerged from the barn, she saw her father leaning on a fence with two agents standing in front of him, looking around the ranch. One, an older, Italian looking man and the other a rather wiry looking man.

When her dad saw her, he smiled and said, "What took you so long?"

"I was cleaning Oscar's hooves and he was being fussy so it took me a while to finish up." Zoey replied, knowing her dad wouldn't care about her lateness if the reason for it was one of his beloved horses.

Her dad nodded knowingly before saying, "The FBI want to talk to you about Kyle."

"Sure." Zoey said, turning to them and saying, "Happy to help."

"I'm Agent Rossi and this is Doctor Reid." The older man introduced himself and his colleague, as Zoey's father walked away towards the paddocks.

"Doctor huh? That's pretty impressive." Zoey said, gauging the age of the young man, "You're pretty young to be a doctor."

"Yeah." he simply said, looking anywhere but at her.

"Listen, in interest of full disclosure, and so we don't start off with a lie, do you want to tell us what you were really doing in the stables?" Agent Rossi said, with a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zoey asked faking innocence.

The agent nodded towards the barn and smiled. Zoey turned around and saw Jimmy poke his head out and look around before stepping out from the barn in unzipped jeans and bare chested.

Zoey sighed and grimaced as Jimmy headed for the three of them. "Hey Zo? I can't find my shirt."

She shook her head in exasperation and turned back to the two agents. The older was smirking and the younger seemed to be blushing. "Yes, okay, I was having sex with Jimmy in the barn. Happy?" she said, stealing a glance at Jimmy who was now searching in his truck for his shirt.

"Yes, now that you're not lying, we can start the questions." Agent Rossi said, pulling out a notebook.

He just opened his mouth when Zoey was startled by Jimmy calling out to her, "I found it! Can I see you tonight Zo?"

Zoey sighed and said, "Later, Jimmy, I'm busy right now."

"Alright then! I'll call you!" Jimmy yelled out to her before tearing away in his truck.

Zoey looked back to the two agents with a embarrassed smile on her face but was surprised to see the younger agent blatantly staring at her. She looked around awkwardly and said, "So how about those questions?"

"How well did you know Kyle?" Rossi started, flipping open the notebook.

"He was a good friend, we used to hang out on weekends and eat lunch together every day." Zoey said, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Can you think of any one who may have wanted to hurt you or Kyle?"

"My ex boyfriend said he would see me hurt when I broke up with him, but Kyle was really nice, I don't know anybody who hated him."

"Was Kyle a hard worker?"

"Absolutely! He used to start earlier than I did and I get up at 5, then he would generally be here after dark, my dad loved him."

"Can you show us where Kyle was found?"

"Sure, my place is a few minutes away, I live on the ranch next to my dad, I just thank god that he got up in the dark so he didn't have to see Kyle like that."

Zoey lead the two around the corner and up a lane to two small cabins, paces away from each other.

"He was on my porch there." Zoey said, pointing to the cabin on the right and the chair that was now placed on the ground in front of the porch rather than on it. "They said it as clean, but I just can't sit there, you know?"

Rossi nodded sympathetically and walked up the steps onto the porch and started to look around.

"What is he doing?" Zoey asked Spencer, referring to Rossi's feeling of the wood and inspecting little marks in the wall and floor.

"He's just checking for anything that can tell us more about when Kyle was placed there and how the UnSub got him up there." Spencer replied, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I just miss him, you know? Have you ever wanted something you can't have?" Zoey asked, looking towards the chair again.

Spencer looked at Zoey and knew exactly how she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, the team was sitting in the cramped office, looking over what they had found out so far.

"How soon can we question the ex boyfriend?" Hotch asked, looking over the information JJ had dug up about him.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I made an appointment for you and one other agent to see him." JJ replied, surveying the board with furrowed brows.

"Prentiss, come with me tomorrow. The rest of you can-" Hotch was cut off by Spencer's phone ringing.

He apologised and answered it, confused at the unknown number. "Reid here."

"Oh god... Doctor Reid?" Zoey's shaky voice came floating through the phone.

"Zoey? What's wrong?" Reid asked, remembering that Rossi and himself had left their cards with Geoff Webster in case anything happened.

"I was going out to meet Jimmy and... and... Oh god, he's in my car!" Zoey sobbed into the phone.

Spencer put his phone on speaker and said, "What do you mean he's in your car?"

"He's all burnt... in my passenger seat... oh my gosh... please get over here!" Zoey cried as the team quickly stood up and ran out to the squad cars.

"We're on our way Zoey. Go inside and lock the door, don't let anyone in until we arrive." Spencer said, following the team out to the cars.

"Okay..." Zoey's voice quivered as she hung up the phone.

On the way over, everyone was chattering about the new openings that this gave the case. It was now obvious that the UnSub was after Zoey and may have been jealous of her relationships with both Kyle and Jimmy.

"That doesn't explain the first three victims, Zoey had no connections to any of them." Rossi pointed out.

"They were most likely trial runs to perfect his method before he went after the real targets." Spencer replied, jumping out of the car as they pulled into the ranch, "He couldn't risk leaving his real targets alive or his plan to hurt Zoey wouldn't work."

The team raced down towards Zoey and her father's cabins. Once they arrived, they saw Zoey's car sitting in the clearing between the two cabins with the driver side door open and the light on, revealing the horrifically burnt body of Jimmy reclining in the passenger seat, face turned towards the driver side.

Spencer bounded up the stairs and knocked on Zoey's door, "Zoey, it's Doctor Reid from the FBI-" he was cut off as the door sprang ope and Zoey threw herself into Spencer's arms. He awkwardly hugged her back as she sobbed into his shirt.

Morgan looked at Reid with a smile, seeing the blush rise in the agent's cheeks. Spencer lead Zoey over to the couch in her cabin and carefully set her down.

"I saw... I saw him earlier... he was smiling and... and... he said... 'See you later.'... I just can't believe he's..." Zoey mumbled into Spencer.

Reid carefully rubbed her back and said, "He most likely died fast, the human body can't stand much heat before the heart shuts down.."

Zoey looked up and said, "You know you really suck at cheering people up." She punctuated this with a smile so Reid knews she wasn't serious.

Spencer felt himself smile back. He couldn't help it. Her smile was were interrupted by JJ poking her head in the door saying, "Reid, we need you out here." She came and took Spencer's place next to Zoey and he walked outside.

Suddenly, they heard boots running down the gravel towards the agents. "What happened? Why are you back here..." Geoff trailed off as he caught sight of Jimmy in Zoey's car. "Oh god. Is that...?" He left the question open and was rewarded by Hotch nodding and saying, "Jimmy."

Geoff looked away and said, "Is Zoey okay?"

"She's inside with Agent Jarreau." Prentiss replied pointing towards Zoey's cabin.

Spencer watched him walk inside and heard Zoey start sobbing again as she saw her dad.

"Hey lover boy, you wanna give us a hand?" Morgan playfully said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Spencer turned towards him, trying to fight the blush in his cheeks. "What are you talking about?" he asked, hiding his face in the car.

"Come on. It's incredibly obvious that you have a crush on Zoey." Morgan said, inspecting a nearby broken branch that looked like it had been snapped by a foot.

"No I don't. It's my job to make sure she's okay." Spencer inspected Jimmy's scorched body and then said, "We should probably get him out of the car so we can check out the seat and the rest of his body."

"First of all, you totally do, you suck at hiding your emotions and second of all, the coroners are on their way, we'll get the body out when they arrive." Morgan picked up the branch and looked towards the forest bordering the cabins.

Spencer pulled his head out and said, "Even if I did, there's nothing can do about it. She just found her dead boyfriend sitting in her car, and besides, we're not supposed to date someone involved in a case, especially a victim."

"Oh please, he wasn't her boyfriend, they just had sex a few times and also, there's no real rule about dating victims, it's just complicated." Morgan walked back over to Spencer and leant on the car next to him.

"How can you possibly know that they weren't dating?" Spencer asked, intrigued at the possibility of having a chance with Zoey.

"Take it from someone with experience in the friends with benefits department. The way Rossi talked about how they acted around each other, it was purely hormonal, no feelings." Morgan assured Spencer before heading towards the driveway to meet the coroners.

Spencer looked back towards Zoey's cabin and was surprised to see Zoey leaning on her doorframe staring at Spencer. When she saw him look, she smiled and waved at him, making sure to avoid looking at Jimmy's body. Spencer grinned back and waved maybe a little too enthusiastically judging by JJ's laugh from next to Zoey on her way out of the cabin.

Zoey walked down the steps and headed over to Spencer. "I thought I should tell you that my dad saw Jimmy at 5 this afternoon and I found him at 9. I thought that might be relevant to you so you can do all your complicated time mapping and stuff." Zoey said, letting a slight smile escape her.

"Thanks, that will help." Spencer said, transfixed by the way the moonlight played off her hair.

Zoey leaned in closer to Spencer and said, "By the way, I think you're cute too." Spencer blushed and watched as Zoey turned and walked back into her cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Spencer and Morgan pulled up to Zoey's cabin to pick her up and take her into protective custody.

Spencer jumped out of the car and walked up to knock on the door. Zoey opened the door and said, "Hey, would you mind if I went to see my horse quickly before we go?"

Spencer nodded and said, "Sure, as long as it's quick."

Zoey smiled and grabbed her bag off her bed and put in the back of the squad car. "We're just going up to the stables quickly. Zoey wants to see her horse." Spencer said to Morgan who was tapping out a beat on the steering wheel.

"Ok, make it quick Reid, we gotta go." Morgan replied, rolling down his window.

Zoey led Spencer round the corner to the stables and into the 1st stall. Spencer looked up at the majestic stallion in front of him and watched in amazement as the horse recognized Zoey and nickered at her affectionally. "This is Spirit." Zoey said, stroking the dark horse's neck.

"He's... big." Spencer said, as the horse stamped his hoof and whinnied at him.

"Yeah, he was bred from jumpig horses, that's why he has such long legs." Zoey pulled a carrot out of her back pocket and fed it to him. Spirit happily munched and rubbed his nose into Zoey's hand.

"I hope I wasn't out of line yesterday." Zoey said, looking into Spencer's eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling a blush climb up his cheeks.

"When I said I thought you were cute. I mean you probably have a girlfriend or a wife anyway." Zoey said, breaking eye contact and running her hand over Spirit's back.

"No, I don't... What did you mean when you said you thought I was cute **too**?" Spencer asked shyly, letting the horse butt into his chest affectionately.

"Agent Jarreau told me to try and take my mind off of Jimmy." Zoey smiled and looked sheepishly at Spencer.

"Of course she did." Spencer said, feeling the flush in his cheeks intensify.

"You're even cuter when you blush. Come on, we should get going." Zoey said, grabbing Spencer's hand and leading him out of the stall and into bright daylight.

When they approached the car, Zoey pulled her hand away and hopped into the backseat, leaving Spencer's hand feeling empty and cold.

An hour later, Spencer was back in the conference room with Morgan, the others were all out doing various things to do with Jimmy's death the previous night. Spencer was supposed to be working on a profile but couldn't stop thinking about Zoey's hand in his.

"Hey, pretty boy. You wanna pay attention and give me a hand here?" Morgan said, clicking his fingers in front of Spencer's face.

"Right, of course." Spencer said, straightening up and looking back down at his files.

"So, does our boy have daddy issues or something?" Morgan asked, furrowing his brows at the board.

"He definitely has some kind of major relationship that is either not there or not working considering he's attacking Zoey's relationships." Spencer said, thinking hard.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hey pretty mama." Morgan answered the phone.

"Hello my crime fighting super heroes. So I dug up some juicy tidbits on our victims Kyle and Jimmy. They were bad boys... well... bad boys turned good... anyway. Kyle used to be a heavy drug dealer and when I say heavy I mean heavy. This guy was dealing laced LSD which was known to cause death 80% of the time and the strongest cocaine money could buy." Garcia rambled through the phone.

"When did he stop?" Spencer asked.

"Good question boy wonder, he stopped just before he got a job on the ranch." Garcia relayed back to them

"What about Jimmy?" Morgan asked.

"Jimmy was well known amongst the female population for sleeping around with a different girl every night, drinking heavily and could be found often passed out at parties, normally with a girl next to him." Garcia told them, somewhat disgustedly.

"Let me guess, he stopped just before he got a job on the ranch?" Morgan asked.

"And Bingo was his name-o." Garcia sang.

"Thanks mama." Morgan said, before hanging up the phone.

"At least this narrows down our victim pool, now they have to know Zoey, have been a bad boy in the past and-" Morgan was cut off by Spencer saying, "What if the UnSub is trying to protect Zoey?"

Morgan sat up staraighter and said, "What do you mean?"

"Zoey was involved with both of these guys in a close way, maybe the UnSub knew about their past and was trying to protect Zoey from them." Spencer said, looking at Morgan.

"Then why did he pose them on her porch and in her car?" Morgan asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Spencer said, looking back up at the board for clues to link the posing to his theory.

Morgan called Hotch and filled him in on everything they had learned while Spencer mumbled to himself. "Protecting her... maybe posing to show her what happens to bad people... showing off perhaps... warning her?... almost like a ….. father."

Spencer jumped up and grabbed the phone off of Morgan, "Hotch, where's Geoff Webster right now?"

"I imagine he's still at the ranch, why?" Hotch said

"I think we should take him into custody for questioning." Spencer said.

"Take Morgan and go, we'll be back soon." Hotch replied and hung up.

"Reid why should we take Zoey's father into custody?" Morgan asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Spencer ran out to the car, followed by Morgan.

When they were starting down the road, Spencer explained. "I think Geoff wanted to rehabilitate Kyle and Jimmy. That's why he gave them jobs and their bad behaviour stopped, he was trying to help them. But when Zoey started getting too close to them, Geoff got protective and wanted to make sure that his daughter was safe. So he made an example out of Kyle and Jimmy, to show Zoey what happens to bad people. I think Zoey's safe, it's any of the boys working at the ranch who aren't."

Morgan sped up the car and drove right down the driveway, ignoring the farm hands yelling at him. They drove right down to the stables where they saw Zoey's dad cleaning the hooves of a large gelding. "Mr. Webster, you need to come with us." Morgan said, pulling out his cuffs.

"What? Why?" Geoff held his hands up and looked between the two of them, worried.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Morgan replied, handcuffing him and putting him in the back seat of the squad car.


End file.
